


pay attention

by bbyjinkles



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Highschool AU, Humiliation, Punishment, Spanking, ruler spanking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyjinkles/pseuds/bbyjinkles
Summary: this is deadass just taemin getting punished by his teacher





	pay attention

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is kinda cliche but someone requested i do this on twitter so how could i not ;)

“hey, taemin, please wake up. it’s lunch time and you’re gonna be late.”

the small boy opens his eyes all groggily and makes a half-assed effort to sit up. 

“the bell just rang! hurry up,” she presses. 

“‘m not that hungry,” he murmurs, voice still laced with sleep. 

she leans down, examining the frazzled hair of the small boy. 

“are you sure? you’re still a growing boy. you need to eat, sweetheart.” 

he shakes his head. his eyes are still half lidded and he very clearly hasn’t gotten enough sleep from the night before. 

“well... i suppose you can stay here during lunch. it’s just a planning period for me.” 

“thank you, ma’am. i promise i won’t sleep.”

the woman smiles and makes her way back to the desk she was working at. she stops halfway, though, and turns back around when she seems to have thought about something. 

“actually, taemin, i have to ask this; it’s really been distracting me lately.. how come you’re always sleeping in my class? and if you’re awake, you’re always unfocused and day dreaming.”

“u-um, well—” the young boy stammered.

“i ignored it at first, but now.. i think you might need something to help you focus,” she says firmly. 

taemin stares blankly at her, mouth in a little “o” shape. 

“a punishment.”

she grips his chin and tilts the boy’s head upward, forcing his dark, twinkling eyes to gaze into her own. 

taemin mouth falls open and he’s starting to regret the fact that he didn’t go to lunch.

“come with me.”

without an answer or even subtle movement, taemin’s teacher grabs him by the hair and gently yanks him out of his chair. taemin yips and follows since ... y’know, he doesn’t want his hair pulled out. 

she begins to drag him towards the door and taemin’s legs feel like they’re jelly. he starts to babble. 

“ma’am, i don’t—ow!godthatreallyhurts—know about this, i r-really don’t think—“ 

“be quiet,” she says without turning around. 

taemin complies. they both know she shouldn’t do this. but boy, she’s awfully eager and taemin’s wayyyy too intimidated to do anything about it.

moments later, she locks the door and pulls her blinds down, making sure no one would hear or see what she’ll do in a few minutes. 

she guides the poor boy to her desk, where she sits down on the big black chair and bends taemin over her knees. 

“you know what i’m about to do, don’t you?” 

he can hear the big smile laced in her voice.

he gulps. “y-yes ma’am.. i’m afraid i do.”

she gropes his ass through his uniform pants and chuckles. taemin is sweating so fucking much. 

“you have such a cute little butt though. it’s practically begging for it,” she presses further.

taemin’s ass is not very big in size, but it’s quite perky. his teacher honestly could sit here and play with his ass for the whole day but she had a punishment to give. she squeezes it one last time. 

taemin whines in response and squirms against her. he doesn’t think he’s ever been this nervous. 

and with that, she lands the first firm smack on his ass. 

taemin cries out, the sting too much for the petite boy to handle. 

“m-ma’am, please, you can’t do this—“

another harsh slap shuts him up, big muffled yelp replacing his words. he feels so lightheaded.

“shut up. you’re being punished. so be a good boy and stay quiet for your teacher.” 

the dancer’s cheeks are on fire. did she just ask him to be a good boy?.. why did he like that so much? god, how humiliating..

he feels his cock twitching in interest. he couldn’t believe this was happening, getting horny in front of his well-respected teacher like this. 

she pauses. then taemin hears a chuckle from above him.

“is that your cute little cock getting hard? i can feel it against my lap.. how adorable. you like this, don’t you?”

the dancer shakes his head rapidly, cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

“n-no! that’s ridiculous—“

another smack lands against him and taemin groans. his breath is so shaky and he’s trembling. 

“admit it, sweetheart. tell your teacher how much you love being punished and spanked. admit just how naughty you are.” 

taemin’s voice lowers to a whisper. “please don’t make me... that’s so humiliating..” 

the tiny boy lets out a string of moans when she begins to hit him with what feels like a ruler this time. she was gonna do everything she could to humiliate the poor thing. 

“o-okay! i like it! i like being spanked by my teacher! i like it so m-much! i’m so naughty, i deserve it..!” 

his teacher laughs out loud. taemin’s pretty sure his lips are swollen and red with how much he’s bitten them. 

it’s not long before he’s been smacked so many times he’s lost count. he feels like each one stings harder the longer she goes for. taemin’s drooling so fucking much. 

“your pathetic little dick against my leg is starting to ache, i’m sure. let’s see just how desperate and squirmy i can make you.”

he hears the squeaky opening of her drawer and god, he’s terrified of what she could possibly use next. he knows she can feel how much he’s shaking against her. the fear is so arousing. the adrenaline, everything about it.. 

his boxers are drenched with his precum now. taemin’s really just been reduced little puddle of shame and embarrassment. 

“uh huh, you’ll never think about sleeping in my class ever again will you?”

“i won’t, i promise!” he exclaims, the last word coming out as a whine. 

“so cute.. now take your final spankings like a good boy.” 

he doesn’t recognize the tool he’s being hit with but god, does it hurt. it hurts so good.

taemin’s gasping, moaning and doing everything he can to keep himself together. his body’s on fire and he feels like he’s been spanked about 3,000 times now. he can’t stop squirming, nor can he muffle the obscene noises escaping from his lips. 

the very last spanking hits the hardest, and taemin squeals before going limp against her. his cock is still rock hard. he can feel it against her thigh. she probably can too.

“so good for me. come up here. on my lap.” 

she pulls taemin up like he’s weightless and sits him on her thighs. he carefully avoids eye contact with her and places his hands on her shoulders for stability. 

she leans in closer and grins. 

“aw, can you not even look at me? how cute.” 

taemin whines and buries his face into her neck. she takes this chance to whisper right against his ear exactly what she wants. 

“listen, i’m going to be very generous right now and let you cum by riding my thigh. i could be sending you on your way with a dripping cock, so be grateful.”

taemin nods.

“what do you say? good boys are polite,” she presses, clearly very stern. 

“thank you, ma’am!” 

this sends taemin into overdrive and his breathing quickens. he starts to grind into her thigh, the friction feeling so nice. he can’t stop the little muffled whimpers coming out against her neck, where he’s buried. she loves the noises he makes. so adorably slutty, so desperate for her. 

“aww, it’s not gonna take much for you, is it? you got so worked up while i was spanking you. that was supposed to be a punishment.. you should be ashamed, taemin.”

“i’m sorry,” he whispers shakily. 

he grips her so much tighter and he’s breathing so hard. his little back is arched and the way taemin is so much smaller than her is adorable. he’s always been a skinny kid, so maintaining the dancer on her lap was not a problem at all. 

when his teacher lifts his cotton sweater up and begins playing with his sensitive little nubs, taemin’s pace quickens immensely. he feels like he’s at the brink, like he’s finally gonna get what he wants so bad. 

“c-can i please—...”

“can you what, taemin? i can’t heeeaar you.” 

“can i please cum?.. godimsodesperate i really want to!”

“on one condition... no more sleeping in my class. i expect you to pay full attention to your curriculum from now on. got it?”

“yes ma’am, i’ll d-do anything you want! i’ll be good!”

“so adorable. now come for your teacher like the needy little desperate slut you are.”

and with that, she pinches his nipples and twists. taemin bucks up with his hips, coming in his school uniform trousers and letting out a long, whiny squeak. 

he wraps his arms around her neck and sinks. he feels really gross now, honestly. there’s cum in his pants and now he really just wants to go home and clean up. 

he sits there for a minute, just trying to come down from his high and breathing steadily slowing down. 

“such a good boy! also, hate to break it to you, but lunch period ends soon,” she says, patting his head.

he really doesn’t want to go, but he has to. he slides off his teacher’s lap and tries to fix his silky hair and look at least a little presentable for the rest of his classes. 

slinging his book bag over his shoulder and checking his watch, taemin goes to head for his next block (and the bathroom, hopefully to try and get rid of some of his mess) when he hears the clear of a familiar throat behind him.

“i expect you to hold your end of the promise, taemin.” 

the big smirk on her face seemed to get the small boy through the rest of his day. he couldn’t believe what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> send me requests and prompts on twitter at @bbyjinkles hehe


End file.
